


After Life

by candemtown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Epic Friendship, Formalwear, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Men Crying, Mentioned Ana Amari, Mentioned Jesse McCree, One Shot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candemtown/pseuds/candemtown
Summary: Things seems out of control those last months. Some party was the interest of everybody, even if all those last events changed everyone in a different way. But there are things that are not supposed to change, no matter how long it might take to realize it.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Vincent
Kudos: 9





	After Life

Bored, he stares his shoes. It has been a boring week of a bored month. But what it is worse is that he does not know what to expect, or which event would be an exciting one. So, he continues to study the seams of his black social shoes, sometimes under a blue light, sometimes under a yellow light from the party environment.

Raising his glance from his crossed legs is not a good option, he knows, but here he goes again. He can take a look at the dark party hall which party he constantly needs to keep himself reminding, however, he always ends up leading his eyes to long stare the same table, feeling the same angry every time.

Why he is disliking that guy this much? He is his friend. And he is not giving a shit to him. But why Jack needed to look this damn handsome tonight? He is always this pleasant, magnetic man. He does not need to be pretty, still. Okay, it is a night where people are celebrating a big deal Overwatch made with some random corporation, but Gabriel is always seen as Jack’s shadow. And there he is, looking prettier than Reyes. Overcoming him again.

Fuck Jack.

So, Gabriel do, for the second time, the comparison between their suits. The only difference between them is the color of the ties, blue to Morison and red to him. Fact that only makes him feel more enraged. Even because Vincent, who seems to be telling the most awesome story ever told, is wearing a silver sci-fi suit calling the attentions even more to that table on the other side of the center where some people dance.

The actual song overs but the new one only makes Gabriel slap his own legs with impatience. Why the fuck such an old song like this would play here? But he can not help himself to look to Jack’s table. This is the song that played on the radio the night they stole a civilian's car to end up that mission back in the SEP days.

And the damned is now off his table, walking to the center. What happened to him after all those weeks they spent apart?

Oh wait, he is coming toward Gabriel. With a luminous smile and an inviting arm.

“C’mon, Gabe!”

In few seconds, both of them are in the middle of the hall, Reyes does not even know how he got there, he only leaned on Jack’s extended hand and found himself in a waltz like dance.

“You now I don’t dance.”

“You know I don’t dance neither. That is why we are dancing like this.” He attests with smirk that makes Gabriel smile. And he does not know what to feel anymore. Even because he does not want to admit, but he is blushing.

“But, wait, Jack. What about Vincent?” His expressing is all about confusion and fear to which Morrison ends up laughing.

“What are you talking about? Ah, c’mon. You can’t be serious. Gabe, you’re my friend, no matter what. My best buddy, right?”

And then the smile again.

Gabriel smiles in return, but soon the low his eyes to the floor. He does not need to look around to know everyone would be staring the commanders sharing a dance after all conflict rumors – mostly not only rumors. McCree would be laughing really hard. But none of this lingers in his head as the words Jack just said do.

Then, he stops the waltz moves and hugs Morrison.

“Let’s get out of here.” Gabriel says with a suddenly lower voice, undoing the hug and walking out the hall.

Jack does not understand a thing, that is why he does a confused face as he stands inert for some seconds, being stared by almost everyone, indeed. However, he does follow the other down the corridor.

His friend entered one of the balconies and left the doors opened. Once Morrison crosses it, he closes it again to find an unusual scene.

Reyes is cleaning out tears from his face, but failing it hard once he can not stop crying.

Jack gazes his eyes, surprised.

“G-gabe?” He approaches and holds him close, which makes the other cry even hard, and reciprocate the hug.

At some point he seems to try to say something, but he just can not arrive to pronounce it. So, they stay in silence for some minutes, the cold Switzerland wind blowing and Gabriel’s sob fulfilling the voice space for a while.

“You smell so good.” It is the first thing he says.

Jack laughs, surprised.

“Thanks. You’re smelling good too.”

Gabriel raises his head to look the other in the eyes. He studies the other’s face and say:

“You’re aging so well.”

“T-thank you.” Morrison is still marveling it all, the view of the face of his tough friend all covered in tears, the unattended compliments… “But tell me, Gabe, is it al-”

He does not finish the sentence because Reyes starts kissing him. But Jack backs up quickly.

“What the fuck, Reyes?!” He starts frightened but just after he start laughing, confused. “What happened to you?!”

“I just…” Gabriel sighs and turns to the view of the balcony. “I wish I were gay.”

Jack try to avoid laughing but can not ask completely serious: “What do you mean, dickhead?”

“I mean, this way we could stay together, right?” There is any trace of joke in his tone.

“But, what in the world have you been thinking in? Holy shit, Gabe! Look at me. You know it isn’t true. I hope you do. It has been you and me for years. I know things are complicated now, but we have survived worse. We’ll survive these days, ok? And don’t you ever dare compare yourself to Vincent, because I know you are thinking about him. You mean much more in my life than him. Way much more. I love you so much and you know it.”

And so, he starts crying again. But this time he is able to speak his words out.

“I love you too, you bastard.” He searches for the other to hug him again. “I need you around. I’m scared, Jack. I can’t lose you too. First Susan, then Ana… We both haven’t even talked in a while. I treated you like shit these years. I made so many mistakes that you tried to fix. We discussed. We fought. I noticed only at that dance how much I was missing you. I miss you, Jack. I was dying to have you by my side again.”

Morrison is the one who starts crying now.

“Do you remember the first days in Overwatch when we shared the same room?” They both smile through the tears. “Those days where best, right?”

“We fought every week but yes. It rocked.” He laughs.

“I want you to sleep in my house, every Wednesday. We can revive those days each week. What do you think? I know we both have full schedules, but we need some sleep, don’t we? We can turnover who’ll be the little and the big spoon.”

“You’re the commander!” He smirks.

“Goddamn I hate you.”

Gabriel only smirks. Then smiles tenderly.

“Thank you, Jack. For caring, for still being here after this… well, mismatch, and trying to find a way to fix it. You’re the best.”

“I thank you. And I’m here for you. Okay, now, do you want to drink something, maybe?”

“Yes, it would be nice. But just give me a few minutes. I can’t look edgy with a face like this.”

“Unbelievable.” He laughs. “By the way, Vincent won’t be there, Wednesday. We can try a proper kiss once the ones that happened between us, you know…”

They laugh again but the kiss ends up not happening. Their schedules the next week became unbearable, they almost end up canceling their meeting, resisting it in name of that conversation.

Gabriel arrives Jack’s house late night, and they should be elsewhere early morning, so the only time they have is sleeping time indeed. However, even all in pajamas and in bed they can’t stop talking.

At the end of the night, anyone of them slept. Thursday was a really tiring day. Even so, both of them were ready for next week meeting.

However, Saturday happened.

The boom, the explosion.

Jack said many true things at the party night. He also said it was a difficult time that they would survive. It was a lie. Both Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes died in the destruction. However, their friendship, as the most powerful relationship, still lasts beyond death although their ghost’s efforts to erase it.


End file.
